


Holy Tax Accountant

by WolfeyedWitch



Series: Hunters and Halfas Art [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfeyedWitch/pseuds/WolfeyedWitch
Summary: What standard humans see when they look at Castiel.This is technically a fanart forthisfic but it stands on its own too.
Series: Hunters and Halfas Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595386
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Holy Tax Accountant

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make art of my own work? Yes. Yes I did.
> 
> Is this why I haven't posted another chapter to Introductions? Also yes. Yes it is.


End file.
